


Chilly Nights

by cherrylove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian goes for a late night walk, waking his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilly Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So…I just started Shameless and I’ve been obsessed with Ian x Mickey since starting it. I was reading fic tonight and decided to right some. Feedback would be much appreciated. Thanks guys :)

Ian was slipping on his shoes when he heard the sheets on the bed rustle and the springs squeak as his boyfriend turned over to face him.

“You’re heading out again? it’s two in the morning…everything good?” he mumbled drowsily. 

“I can’t sleep…my overnights threw off my sleep schedule,” he explained softly, rummaging on the dresser for his watch. “I’m just gonna take a walk to wind down.” 

There was a long quiet moment between them and Ian could practically hear the conflicting thoughts in Mickey’s head about whether or not he should ask about Ian’s meds. 

“I took my meds, Mick. I just need to adjust to being back on the day shift schedule. The meds make it take longer. Not a big deal…” he explained cautiously. 

A heavy sigh worked it’s way out of Mickey’s chest, “Come back to bed and try to sleep, we’ll spoon or some of that gay shit you like so much…” 

The redhead let out a chuckle, “Just let me take my walk, asshat. I’ll be back in like 20 minutes.” 

He could practically see Mickey run his thumb over his bottom lip and the worry furrowed in the middle of his brow soften up even though it was pitch black in the room and his back was to the bed he shared with him. 

“Mick…” he murmured, his voice taking on a pleading tone.

“Look in on Yev before you leave,” he mumbled,” and don’t forget to bring a jacket it’s cold out, firecrotch…” 

It was their weekend with Mickey’s son. 

A smile spread across Ian’s face and he plucked his jacket from the hook on the back of their bedroom door, “You got it, Mick…” 

He could hear Mickey rustling the sheets to get comfortable again as he eased the door closed behind him. He peeked in on Yevgeny and covered him back up before leaving the house and locking the door behind him. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and hoped the walk would settle him down enough to let him get back to the modest house he shared with the people he loved and loved him too.


End file.
